


焦糖眼泪

by zhanshan076



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin





	焦糖眼泪

* 老梗 ooc 5k+ 

* BGM: 카페인 (Piano Ver.) - 龙俊亨/梁耀燮

-1-

二十岁的黄仁俊比起十七岁的黄仁俊有什么不同？

新年将至，他窝在从学校返家的动车座位上百无聊赖地划着手机，网络慢吞吞只能在朋友圈刷出一个很久没聊天的朋友转发的链接，标题看上去大概是能寄语给三年前的自己的什么活动。他突如其来的有些好奇地点进去，其中第一个问题就问，三年前的你和现在的你有没有什么不同。

想了半天还是觉得好笑，从来这种岁与岁交替的时刻人们都会展望未来，很少有人回首过去，更何况是三年前呢。

车厢里的人间百态对他来说是嘈杂的，他旁边的大叔趴着打呼，前面的小屁孩吵吵嚷嚷地不知道在讲什么，睁着黑漆漆的圆眼珠还冷不丁和他对视了两秒。他复又把眼神送回窗外看重复出现的电线杆，左手随便拨弄了两下并不乱的刘海。

也没有什么不同。只是离家远了，也没有了那些仪容仪表早睡早起的条条框框。大学生活还算丰富多彩，他过得并不差，但总有些格格不入的感觉，嘻嘻哈哈一天只有在半夜看起电影的时候才活得像自己一点。

所以最后在电线杆们的注目礼下犹豫了两秒，黄仁俊填下对三年前的自己说的话。

没想到吧，你变得沉默了。

你会在半夜看起电影，中国外国的，以前你愿意不愿意看的。然后你发现，变成稍微年长的大人也没有什么好。

其实还不如活在电影里。

但是黄仁俊，你自己知不知道。

为什么会变成这样呢。

-2-

他慢慢悠悠地出站，闸口外面是很大的广场，在下很大的雨。家乡人熟悉的口音一阵阵传来，遇见他们应该遇见的风尘仆仆的人又一阵阵地走。黄仁俊不喜欢把行李箱拖在身后，拉起来重，而且自作多情地觉得那像是把人家抛弃在后头，就总是让它跟自己并排。

父母知道他要回来，老早就电话微信连环轰炸，热情得甚至想知道得具体到抵达的秒数。

最后还是翅膀硬了，地点和秒数分毫不差，天数往后数到三，完美又荒唐的谎言。

三年前的黄仁俊绝对不会落地有家不回还要花钱在家乡订酒店住。

其实回家有什么不好呢，也没有什么不好。只是每次下车之后直奔家里看见家人欣喜的脸就像例行公事，给他们的拥抱也变成了条件反射。某一瞬间他突然想做这件毫无逻辑的事情，是不是这样的重逢会特别而又有人情味一点？

也不知道自己脑子里在想什么。父母总是和声和气，如果被发现，一顿痛骂倒还是免得了，“你是个大学生了是不是读书读傻了”这种话总会一句句往他心里冒。

他选的是凌晨到站的班车，全然没想过人身安全受威胁之类的后果。同车次的人仿佛只剩下他一个，下一批到达的人和行李箱熙熙攘攘地刚从车厢里走上平台，用此起彼伏的声响释放着雀跃的心情。

他撑开蓝色的长柄伞，把几根风吹得往外翻的伞骨小心折好，终于开始往外走。

深不见底的天还在落深不见底的雨，他右手抬到耳边不小心切到一首法语歌，心想还挺适合下雨天。再想，这时候也算得上浪漫，如果他是某部电影主人公，这时候应该戴着毛毡的帽子、穿着体面的西装，伞是黑色的最好，行李箱会被现在的自己不顾后果地扔到一边，然后遇到一个偷偷淋雨的可怜人。

黄仁俊绕过广场中央印着车站名字的刻字石跟雕塑，往右走向那两三架车顶的指示牌已经不怎么亮了的计程车。再绕过一层层莫名其妙的为了引导人流的栏杆就是，他却在这时候不偏不倚地正好看见一个蹲在这群栏杆旁边的草丛旁边的人影。它们把他和玻璃窗露出一条缝、大雨会飘进开有暖气的驾驶座里也要抽烟的司机隔开，好像也隔开了灯火万千。

他走到蹲着的人旁边。能哈出白气的冬天，对方只穿着薄薄的因为雨水已经紧贴在背上的浅色T恤，大伞遮住一些灯光依稀看得出发色不黑，脑袋埋在膝盖里。

“哎。”黄仁俊开口，怕他听不见还叫得挺大声，“你还好吗？”

对方慢慢悠悠抬头，脸上湿答答的分不清是什么，精致的五官和高挺的鼻梁，眼睛乖乖地盯着他。

然后黄仁俊看见他猫一样好看的唇动着，故意得一看就知道在强打起精神而微笑着直起身的时候身上的雨水往下滴，打湿了自己的鞋尖。

“你可以收留我吗？”

-3-

浑身湿透的这人问他那一句之后再也没让他看清过正脸，黄仁俊面对他的请求犹豫再三还是点了头。他左手拉着行李箱右手打着伞，那个人就躲在他的右侧，雨幕落在外面。对司机说师傅我们可能会把后座弄得有点湿，对方解开安全带淋着雨跑下来帮他把行李放进后备箱，说这有什么的，反正下雨，小伙子回家要紧。

他不好意思地报了酒店的地址，司机问他，咦小伙是来旅游的么，打趣着说咱们这个小破地儿也没什么可玩的吧，黄仁俊瞥了眼跟他隔着一个身位的人的后脑勺，怕他被暖气吹得一冷一热地感冒发烧，赶忙脱了最外边长长的大衣给对方披上。

那人有些惊异地转过头，澄澈的眼神看向他的时候就像还带着雾蒙蒙的窗外白啊黄啊的那些霓虹灯一样。他轻轻地开口说谢谢，语调跟第一句话有些别扭，黄仁俊这才发觉他声音好听得很，因为感激略微上扬的尾音还有些天生的磁性也挡不住的俏皮。他回想了半天才坐回自己那边，又想着好像还没回答司机的搭话，胡诌了几句搪塞过去。

进房间第一件事，黄仁俊把行李箱摊开找出衣服，“你先去洗个澡，都换了吧。”

对方没说话，接过他的衣物进了浴室。

黄仁俊把行李整理好坐在椅子上，盯着床发呆。

半天他才回过神来——

糟糕。是单人床。

他想自己是胆大包天到了一个新境界才会把这个陌生人带回来。

甚至还没有问过呢，你叫什么名字。

搞不清楚状况的时候浴室门被打开，他套上自己给的纯白高领毛衣还挺合身，湿漉漉的粉色头发被胡乱擦拭着多余的水分。黄仁俊看着他赤着脚走到面前，坐在床沿看着自己笑。

不只是胆大包天，是鬼迷心窍了才对。

“你洗完了？”实在不知道说什么，他尴尬地问了一个显然有答案的问题。

对方愣了两秒，看着黄仁俊眯起了眼，唇角上扬着点头。

“啊，忘了问……你叫什么名字？”

“我是罗渽民。”

他看上去是有些疑惑地眨了眨眼再回答。黄仁俊看他上翘的睫毛扑闪扑闪，默默地读着他的名字。

罗渽民。渽民。

中文读到最后一个字是轻轻扬上去。他又想，从名字开始，怎么什么都是乖乖翘起来的呢。

“我叫……我是黄仁俊。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“知道？”他思考了一会儿，“你不是中国人，对吗？”

叫罗渽民的人又冲他笑。黄仁俊意会，“所以你的意思是，知道我的名字怎么念？”

黄仁俊仔细听，他的声线更沙哑低沉，莫名笑着无奈地摇摇头，“……仁俊。”

他第一次听到罗渽民叫自己。

第二声，第四声。有什么不同，就像淅沥雨声里他仍然能听见的远方吟唱，是反复念过成千上万遍的咒语。自然地从他面前轻飘飘地落下来，叫得标准得有些刻意，细细声却又矛盾地用着力。

一时间不知道说什么好。他看着罗渽民踩着房间里可能很脏的地毯用力打开阳台门走出去。不留情面的冬天，风还能把势头转小的雨吹进来许多，他张口想要叫那人进房不要着凉，又想说刚洗过澡的不是算浪费了么，但看他无所谓着趴在栏杆上的背影，没来由地有些怅惘，安慰自己不要管那么多好了，只得默默作罢。

他窝在椅子里正要起身去浴室，抬起头下意识看向外面。罗渽民似乎感受到他的注视和隐约的关心，转过头来的瞬间和他眼神交汇。

仁俊。

黄仁俊揉揉眼睛，好像看见罗渽民在叫他，眼睛闪闪亮亮地藏着仓皇和他不知为何感受到的一点点转瞬即逝的悲怆。

-4-

带着尚未蒸发完全的水汽准备躺上床，罗渽民已经在椅子上睡过去，照明灯被关剩床头的那一盏，体贴地像是要就此将就一晚。黄仁俊把另一张椅子上的抱枕扔到枕头旁边再仔细抖散被子，轻轻拍拍肩膀，“渽民。渽民？”

罗渽民迷迷糊糊地睁眼。“床有些小，你将就一下一起睡吧，不要着凉了。”

于是他就和黄仁俊一起挤在了并不大的单人床上。

抬手关灯，黄仁俊按开手机屏幕看了看数字，再看向微微投下一丝光亮的窗帘缝。天快要亮了。罗渽民睡觉时一点也不安分，瑟缩着身子好似觉得冷，头不住往他背上一下一下地蹭。

黄仁俊睡不着。

掖紧自己的被角，想探手把另一边的被子弄好，刚一动就感受到一只覆上腰的手。他把毛衣借给罗渽民穿，自己身上是一件挺修身的长袖，而对方几乎是贴着他肌肤不安分的摩挲。

别扭地放慢动作转过身来看到的是睡熟的样子，两人之间距离微乎其微，黄仁俊能看清他仿佛在梦中遇到不好的事情而撇下去的嘴角。小心把罗渽民的手抓住想要放回他胸前，对方却在这时候轻巧地扣住与他相对的每个指缝。

好烫。

微小的灼烧感从肌肤相贴处涌向大脑，黄仁俊甚至觉得自己的耳朵在发烫——反应过来时倒是罗渽民支起了身再贴近，温柔地让黄仁俊以为一切都被缠在了自己身上。

他们不说话。少年单薄的身板凑近，呼吸能荡到彼此的脖颈间来回。

黑暗中黄仁俊似乎能看见罗渽民认真的眼神在跟着他往自己手臂走、再向上扣住下巴的手游移。

酒店的沐浴露本来是廉价的玫瑰香精味，罗渽民带着它直接从唇瓣开始侵略，而黄仁俊闭着眼感受他的轻咬，有那么几个瞬间以为自己真的身处花园。吻来得莫名其妙又顺理成章，他没来得及细想事情何以荒谬至此就自觉地张开嘴。

他听见罗渽民轻笑出声。

“仁俊。”

好烫。

罗渽民做的这场前戏更像是安抚，黄仁俊想，情潮中属于自己的纯白毛衣被主人刻意藏下不耐而褪去，扔向罗渽民踩过的地毯，他于是在朦胧的天亮之前抚摸到对方可以被清晰描摹的长长的累累伤痕。细碎急切的吻毫无章法地横冲直撞，黄仁俊脑袋一片空白地被翻过身，忍不住仰起头的时候罗渽民体贴地扣住他比三年前还突出的肩胛骨，明明没有背叛自己的意愿，却像是半推半就地呻吟着把心头的炽热和那些残存的包括泪水的水汽拖长，再没有时间和气力问它们出现罗渽民身上的原因。

渽民……

渽民。

听见罗渽民沙哑着喊着自己的名字，他也颤抖着说。

恍惚间他做了一场梦。梦里他四周开满了他们喜欢的花，玫瑰有红和白两种，他走着走着迷了路下意识喊着渽民呐，罗渽民就顶着招摇的粉色头发还挺不好意思地低头出现。他看清楚了他咬着满是荆棘的枝干，同一件毛衣的领子开始直到胸口都是血色的刺目，给他叼来了一朵开得很漂亮的白玫瑰花。

他问这是送给我的吗，不知该笑还是该哭，近乎虔诚地把花接过手边。

梦里罗渽民漫不经心地擦掉血迹咂咂嘴，没有回答他的话，“要是下雪就好了。仁俊还没有和我一起看过这里的雪。”

黄仁俊沉默地看着他一边摇头一边向后退。

罗渽民怅惘地笑。

“是你要给我的。仁俊呀。”

他好像猜到了什么想要上前去追，看着罗渽民已经决绝地转过去的无所谓的背影又被钉住停在原地。

是冬天吗，他看见罗渽民沿着他眼前这条笔直的不知道通向哪里的看不到尽头的小径一直向前走，没有回头的过程里毛衣被一步步染红。

眼泪掉下来哭花了脸的时候他才意识到伸手去擦，最后因为止不住就放任它满溢。他干脆又有些舍不得地低下头，枝条被紧紧握住却很干净的没有荆棘，手打着颤看着玫瑰花瓣一片一片掉在泥土上，又和突如其来的暴风雪一起烂在地里。他觉得冷，抬头已经看不见罗渽民，想开口大喊，最后还是捂住嘴哭不出声。

罗渽民的眼泪落在被亲吻过的锁骨上的时候，黄仁俊在烧。

你为我衔来了因阿佛罗狄忒的出世才至诞生的白色玫瑰，而赫菲斯托斯为我刻上了布满尖刺的荆棘和滚烫的热泪。 

-5-

黄仁俊醒来时已经是第三天上午。前台的电话打来，他拉开窗帘看见的是阴沉的白昼。

阳台上没有人，抱枕和浴巾放在原位，毛衣被叠得整齐躺在行李箱最上方。

他头有些疼，站起来走了一圈还是头重脚轻，看着犹豫两秒之后还是捡起来穿上。

父亲夸张地在家楼下等他，接过他手里唯一的那个行李箱和孤零零的伞。他两手空空地拥抱过来人，心想这样似乎比前几次的状况好上一些。

刚要进房间时他看见母亲择着菜从厨房走出来却欲言又止，追问之下她小声问自己是怎么回家的。

“坐动车回来的，时间有些长，不过还好。”

母亲停住手中的动作叹了口气。

“……还是要走出来啊，渽民。”

“那架飞机已经失事一年了。”

“我知道你的好朋友在飞机上。但是活着的人还是要生活。”

他本来就不舒服的症状更加明显，心跳声在胸腔剧烈地翻滚，握着门把手的那只手上血管凸得厉害，那一瞬间他头疼得要炸开，膝盖一软差点就要倒。

黄仁俊听见自己哽咽着说好，上锁之后还是忍不住靠着房门跌坐下去。

罗渽民回韩国的那天他送到登机口，很难得黏黏腻腻地道别，被对方不留情地嘲笑自己说我又不是不回来了。他说我知道，但是还是不一样的。罗渽民难得戴着渔夫帽，故意凑近到几乎没有距离地问仁俊这样是不是太喜欢我了，黄仁俊说渽民别闹，但还是轻轻点头。

他回家的时候穿着他们恋爱的第一年，他偷跑去韩国的那几天罗渽民在街头买的、他们一人一件的一模一样的纯白毛衣。

黄仁俊打趣说渽民呐，这种毛衣下雪天穿才好看。

看到新闻的那天，电话不通的那天，传来确定消息的那天，正式告别的那天，下雨的那天。

他淋着雨给他送过一大捧白玫瑰，每一朵都是黄仁俊亲手选好的，扎了手好几次也没感觉疼，最后漫不经心地吮掉刺疼的血。

鞠躬的时候黄仁俊还在出神地想，是不是因为自己忘了说一路平安才会看不到明天。

那之后他再也不敢坐飞机。

固执地接过罗渽民电影社的工作，推掉了本来的很多个邀约，咖啡慢慢从double shot逼自己加到8 shot，在电影的开头和结尾里度过了几百个难挨的夜。

他想起最后一次和罗渽民一起去图书馆的那一天，那一天他随手拿起借还处最上面的那一本书就坐到戴着眼镜的罗渽民旁边。除了对方认真的侧脸，他还想起一句话。

活人的太阳照不到死者的身上。

-6-

黄仁俊低烧了三天。

浑浑噩噩地昏睡过去再醒来，如此反复。

最后一天父亲小心翼翼地敲开他房门，说外面下雪了，是今年第一场雪。

他鞋都没来得及穿。赤脚就跑到阳台。

雪花大片大片地落，已经把地面完完全全盖住。白色的世界里他无所谓地握着栏杆，越过冻得苍白的双手往下看，仿佛看见自己像玫瑰花瓣一样往下飘，心想为什么我不能飞呢。

他不相信地伸手去接住，捧在手心的雪花很漂亮，但加上被风吹，很快就化成几滴水。

像黄仁俊的眼泪。

“渽民呐。”

“下雪了。”

-完-


End file.
